Fan Area
The Fan Area is a portion of the game accessible only to players who have purchased six or more time crystals in a single store transaction. Once access is granted to the Fan Area, it is perpetual from then on. According to the game's FAQ, new content will be added and removed from this area over time with fan exclusive characters and levels (including beta versions of levels the developers are currently working on), and more. The Fan Area currently grants access to 25 allies (24 exclusive, 1 of which is Expert) and 25 outfits (14 exclusive). __TOC__ Fan Area drops Levels in the fan area can grant access to many things. ; Time Crystal : A time crystal drop in a Fan Area level will only drop once per version of that level (easy, medium, hard), and will drop 100% of the time on the first playthrough of that level. ; Ally : New allies will always be 100% drops in the fan area. This will drop once on the first runthrough of any level (regardless of the difficulty) and, like other allies, will never drop again. If an ally drops in a level, their portrait will be displayed when that level is selected as in the regular game. ; Outfits : A level can drop a new outfit for the Doctor or an ally. The rules for this are the same as a new ally. ; Time Fragment : A level can drop time fragments. These will always drop at a higher rate than in the rest of the game as a thank you to fans. These have a chance to drop every time you play the level, and you can see which fragments can drop on the level select screen as normal. Levels The following levels are currently available in the Fan Area. The level Experimental Relative Dimension changes each week, thus the date is included in the title. Previous iterations of the level can be found directly below the main table. Discontinued levels Show/Hide Notes: * Experience gained for each level was 25000, or 37500 during 150% bonus (which became permanent as of 6/12/2015). * All levels dropped one time crystal upon first completion. * Titan Comics outfits for the Eighth and Ninth Doctors were 100% drops between 6/12/2015 and 25/1/2016; these now drop in the level Titan Collection 1. * The velvet suit for the Twelfth Doctor was added as a 100% drop on 24/12/2015. * The Let's Dance outfit for John Jones was added as a 100% drop on 28/2/2016. * The Low outfit for John Jones was added as a 100% drop on 3/4/2016. * Signature Peri was added as a 100% drop on 10/4/2016. * Fan Sarah Jane Smith was added as a 100% drop on 15/5/2016. Allies The following Allies can be unlocked in Fan Area levels. All of them except Stormageddon are currently exclusive to the Fan Area, and all except Stormageddon, ARC and John Jones are alternate versions of other characters. Outfits The following alternate outfits can be unlocked during Fan Area levels. Referenced episodes The following television episodes are directly referenced in Fan Area levels. Category:Premium Content